


Loving you from afar

by maokun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokun/pseuds/maokun
Summary: It takes two to love and to be loved, and no distance can come in between them.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Loving you from afar

**Author's Note:**

> i would say this is one of my fav works. i love historical au and the plot.

"Sir Wu, please do entertain me the reason why I have to go hunting with you and your men?" The boy with a mockery expression on his face whined in annoyance. Sweats were glistening on his forehead, nose scrunched and shoulder hunched. He was struggling as he made his way through the path led by the mentioned man walking a few steps ahead of him.

He was tired and hunting was never a hobby he was fond of.

"My prince, it's an order from King Heechul to bring you along with us to hunt and it's also a necessary knowledge for a king to know," the man in an armor, way taller than the fair boy chuckled as he spoke.

"But I'm not the king. Father is," Kyungsoo reasoned.

The tall man smiled in amusement. The prince of the South kingdom never failed to amaze him with his childishness despite his teenage age. "My apologies, Prince Kyungsoo. The future king it is," he turned around and bowed his head with his hand resting on his left chest. His eyes had a hint of playfulness that made Kyungsoo pout.

They continued with their journey through the thick forest, an obvious pout still visible on the boy's face. Trees were surrounding their journey. Three armored men were walking behind Kyungsoo and their leader while watching the surrounding for any beastly animals and uninvited guests.

Words spread that a group of men called The Raider was lurking in the forest and robbed each and every person that walked into their territory but sometimes they went to hunt their own victim. It has been said that all the victims were found dead and none life was spared.

They didn't walk too far into the heart of the forest. Sir Wu or Yifan knew all the ways in and out of the forest. He had spent his youth playing and studying the forest path. Yifan only took his men and the prince hunting at the outskirts of the forest. He knew the danger and the consequences of falling into The Raider’s trap since he was out of number.

"Ouch!" The prince cried when the branch Yifan pushed to make way for himself bounced back and hit on the prince's face. His face was red and there was a thin and long red line on his right cheek.

Yifan turned around, cupping the boy's face in one of his hands while examining the scratch on the boy's beautiful face. He traced his thumb on the underside of the thin line. There was a small smile on his face as he pulled away and handed his handkerchief with his initial embroidered on it to the prince.

"Don't be such a baby, Kyungsoo. Your brother Minseok is far much braver than you are," the tall man spoke calmly.

He wasn't the respected knight of the South Kingdom anymore. He was like an older brother of Kyungsoo. Both of them have been good friends since they were young.

"Well, why don't we ask him to be the king then?" Kyungsoo reasoned while rubbing the handkerchief gently on his wound, flinching when it sting.

Yifan laughed and continued with his journey. "He's eight. The people would need to wait another fifteen years before a new king was throne. I shall seek forgiveness from the highness for failing to persuade his eldest son to take over his throne," Yifan said dramatically with his hand on his chest, head held low.

The fair boy puffed his cheeks and rolled his eyes. He pushed the older man, muttering, "You're unbelievable," and walked past him with giant yet cute feet stomping.

Yifan shook his head, watching the smaller boy with a smile on his face. He turned around, chuckling with the other knights. All of the knights knew Kyungsoo as the troublesome and the childish prince.

"Sir Wu!" One of the knights gasped, pointing his finger while his other hand gripped on his sword.

Yifan turned around in one swift, pulling out his sword and stood with a defensive posture. The other three men followed suit.

"Get away from the prince," he warned, marching forward in a slow pace yet alerted.

The man in a long dark green cloak, hood up covering the whole of his face with a bow on his one hand and fine arrows sling on his back stood in front of frozen Kyungsoo. Both of them were standing close to each other.

"Y-Yifan hyung," the smaller boy stuttered, body immobile and eyes staring ahead on the man's clothed chest.

The man in the hood snickered. "So, this is the future king of the South territory. I heard he's anything but a fighter." His eyes trailed on the frail body of the prince.

"Let's move along with our separate journey and no harm shall be done."

"Don't underestimate a man with just a bow and arrow. I'm faster with these than a sword," the man provoked.

Yifan gave a signal to his men with his eyes. They moved forward and outward to surround the hooded man and the prince. The hooded man could sense their plan. He smiled, pulling an arrow from his back and with a blink of an eye, his posture was straighten, eagle eye focused on his target aligned with the wooden bow and string stretched, pressing on his lips.

The prince found himself falling on the ground. He felt his palms and knees burning.

"Kyungsoo!"

The arrow was released. Yifan moved along with his instinct. He jumped on top of the smaller boy as defense.

A faint growl was heard in the distance. Yifan pushed himself upwards to check on the prince laying under him with eyes closed tightly. "You're ok?"

Kyungsoo opened his eyes slowly and nodded his head.

Yifan stood up, turned around and pointed his sword with the sharp tip pressed firmly against the hooded man's neck. He tipped the other's chin upwards but to no avail, Yifan still couldn't see the man's face.

"What were you thinking? Explain yourself!"

The hooded man pushed the blade away from him with his finger.

"I'm just a hunter. I don't mean any harm."

Another groan was heard. Six pairs of eyes rolled towards the sound. A deer was laying on the grass a few meters away from them with an arrow stick on its body.

The hooded man stepped forward and bowed with respect to the prince sitting on the ground. "Princess," he whispered nonchalantly.

There was a hint of tease on the man's voice and Kyungsoo couldn't stop his lips from stretching widely. He watched as the hooded man walked further into the woods.

Yifan sighed, extending his hand towards Kyungsoo to help the smaller boy stand up. "It's the first time I encountered such an arrogant young man. He has no respect for the prince."

Kyungsoo stood up and rubbed the dirt off him. "Maybe he's not from the south."

"Are you implying he's from the north? No men from the north could stray this far into the forest. It has crossed the boundary line of the two kingdoms," Yifan said with a serious expression on his face.

Kyungsoo smiled knowingly because he knew someone that would have done that.

***

"I'm exhausted," the prince announced as he slumped on the even ground. He was panting heavily. "We already caught three birds and one rabbit. Why don't we head back to the castle?"

Yifan sat on top of the big rock near Kyungsoo while drinking water from his silver flask. "Your father expects a deer from you."

Kyungsoo sighed loudly. He sat up abruptly. "What is it with him? Can't he let me be for once."

"Your father is the king. The people of the south depend on him. You have to understand that he is doing this for your own future before you become the king one day."

"I can say that he's a good king but never a good father," Kyungsoo muttered under his breath yet Yifan heard it clearly. The older man smiled sadly. "And what is it with the two kingdoms anyway?"

Yifan ordered one of his men to stay on watch. He handed the water flask towards Kyungsoo. "You probably have heard the story hundreds of times but still, no one hasn't figured out who was the true accomplice."

"But it was a long time ago. Can't we make peace and forget the past?" Kyungsoo asked.

Yifan shrugged before standing up and grabbed his hunting knife from his boots. "I'll search the perimeter. You three keep an eye on the prince."

When Yifan was out of sight, Kyungsoo told one of the knights with a small and expressionless face he was going to walk around with a firm alone at the end. They knew what he meant. The knight warned Kyungsoo not to do his business too far from their temporary base. The prince nodded his head absentmindedly.

**

"Stupid trees, stupid forest, stupid kings, stupid history, stupid hunting," he whined while walking through the trees without knowing his direction.

Kyungsoo wished he was home by now because his whole body was aching and hurting. He was tired and out of energy. Kyungsoo wanted a warm bath to soothe his tense muscles and delicate meal to fill up his empty stomach. But he knew too well once he got back to the castle, his father shall be waiting for his arrival to report himself.

King Heechul was one of the greatest kings of the South to be known. He managed to expand the South territory to the bottom part of the map till the end. The famous beautiful island with clear sea, blue sky and shiny pearls was claimed to be his when he intelligently negotiated with the pirates from the Undersea. Food supplies were enough to feed the people of the South for years. Too many great things done by the man to be said.

But his son was nothing close to him. Kyungsoo was more like the queen. A very quiet yet observant person. He has skin as smooth as silk, hair as black as raven, eyes as clear as crystal and lips as plump as peach. He never saw himself as a king. He hates being controlled by his father and being in control of the kingdom.

The small boy sighed dejectedly as he leaned on the large tree. He looked around at his surroundings yet his mind was somewhere far from the reality. He wished he was never born into the royal family to carry such responsibility.

"What's with the face princess?" A voice spoke behind him playfully.

Kyungsoo didn't have to turn around to see who was speaking. He knew too well the owner of the deep and husky voice that easily lure him in.

"Shall I do you a favor and make you smile?" The hooded man asked, walking out from his hideout as he stood with his back facing the prince, bow in one hand.

The smaller boy rolled his eyes. "Jongin, I've had enough with your acts."

"I know no man with the name Jongin. I'm an honest hunter that seeks freedom in this forest."

Kyungsoo sighed, smiled mischievously. "I see. I'll take my leave and let you have your own way then."

Before the prince could take a step any further, his body was spun around, chest pressed against chest. Kyungsoo gasped but was silent by a thick lips. He found himself melted in the other's embrace. His hand slowly wrapped around the taller clothed neck. Kyungsoo tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss with his eyes closed. He felt firm hands pull his body closer by the waist, feeling a nudge on his back and realized Jongin was still holding the bow. Kyungsoo smiled in his kiss. He missed this.

They pulled apart a few minutes later, eyes staring at each other. The hooded man pressed his forehead on the shorter boy's while breathing heavily.

"How did you know it was me? I could be a real hunter. You shouldn't trust people that easily, Soo."

Kyungsoo felt his inside warm when he heard that nickname. "Only you would call me princess," he stated and pulled down the hood. His eyes traced Jongin's features, running his fingers through the dark locks.

"So do you like to be called princess?" Jongin raised his brows.

"You need to stop treating me like I'm a lady. I could be a king one day," Kyungsoo pouted.

Jongin pulled away and intertwined his fingers with Kyungsoo's. "Then we both could be kings. Follow me. I want to show you something," Jongin said excitedly.

The smaller boy let himself be dragged by the other boy as he took his time to stare at him secretly from the side. The tanned skin, sharp jawline he missed kissing, button nose, hazel eyes and thick lips.

He still remembered the taste of Jongin's love. Jongin was taller than him and much more manlier. He has everything that a king should have unlike himself.

Kyungsoo came to a halt when Jongin suddenly stopped walking. He was about to protest but his eyes caught the amazing view settled in front of him. Kyungsoo gasped at the scenery. Clear blue water flowed from the top of the small hill as it splashed, making a harmonious sound that blended well with the sound of nature. The river was round and big trees were surrounding it to make it look like the best hideout place for someone who wants to be alone and seek peace. It was very personal and... special.

"H-how did you find this place?"

Jongin tightened his hand around Kyungsoo's. "I'm a hunter. Didn't I tell you that?" He joked, earning a playful smack on his shoulder from the smaller boy.

"What do you think?"

Kyungsoo turned to face Jongin, eyes filled with thousands of unspoken words. "It's beautiful."

Jongin leaned forward and kissed on top of Kyungsoo's head lovingly.

"Let's get naked and bath," he said with a smug look on his face which earned him another smack but this time on his head.

They undressed themselves, hanging the clothes on the nearest branch while their boots left unattended on the grass. Jongin climbed on top of the rock at a decent height with the sun rays shone upon his breathtaking figure. Kyungsoo has always been jealous of Jongin's confidence with his body.

The tanned boy has a lean figure and well toned abs and biceps while Kyungsoo was more on the chubby side. But he remembered the time when Jongin convinced him otherwise. It was their first time making love under the thousands of stars. The sweet words that whispered to his ear, making him believe that it doesn't matter if his body wasn't manly because Jongin told him that he was beautiful regardless of any reasons.

Kyungsoo was brought back to reality when he heard a loud splash of water. Jongin dived into the water and swam back up, feeling so refreshed. Jongin turned his head towards Kyungsoo, still standing bare outside the river.

"Soo, get in here."

"It looks cold."

"No, it's fun!"

"But I don't like cold water."

"If you love me, you'll get in here this instant."

"O-okay."

The fair boy hesitantly put his feet into the water as he walked to the deeper part of the river. Jongin was standing a few steps away from him with a big grin on his stupid face. The smaller boy felt shivers traveling down his spine when the water got even colder. He stopped when he was standing close to Jongin with the water reaching his chest.

"Can we go to a shallower place?" Kyungsoo asked with his lips trembling.

"You're just too short, princess."

Kyungsoo pouted. "You should be thankful that I couldn't hit you at this moment or you might grow two heads."

The tanned boy didn't say anything but laughed wholeheartedly. He pulled Kyungsoo towards the shallower part and turned the boy around. Jongin scrubbed the boy's back, splashing some water once in a while.

"How have you been for the past weeks?" Jongin asked.

Kyungsoo played with the water. He didn't feel cold anymore. It actually felt good.

"Fine, I believe. Minseok happened to be a greater horse rider than I am."

"Isn't he supposed to be eight?"

Kyungsoo nodded his head. "Young yet talented. I wish I'm more like him. Everyone keeps on pressuring me about being a king. Since I'm no good at fighting, my build is small and my shoulder is too narrow, I have to spend my days learning to be a man and you know how much I hate hunting."

"Yes. I heard you. But if it isn't you then who's supposed to take over the throne. You're the only hope of the South," Jongin reasoned, hands moving to massage Kyungsoo's scalp.

The fair boy sighed. "You sounded like my father."

"I'm saying this because it's true. I never meant to hurt your feelings."

Kyungsoo turned around but his eyes remained on the calm water. He couldn't imagine himself sitting on the mahogany chair while watching the people bowing upon him. Once he was called as the King of the South Kingdom, his life would never be the same. He would be trusted by many men and the life of his people becomes his responsibility. It scared him. He didn't want to be the king not because he truly hated it but because of the fact he was scared if he failed. He was not as strong and brave as his father.

Jongin tipped Kyungsoo's chin upwards. His thumb rubbed gently on the smaller boy's cheek.

"Hey, I'm scared too."

Kyungsoo's eyes soften. One of the reasons he loves the other boy was because Jongin knew him too well.

"Both of us were born into the royal family and raised with so much love by our people. Now, we need to return their favor and become their king," Jongin said softly.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and took Jongin's palm, pressing it whole against his cheek. Kyungsoo leaned against the touch and sighed with a smile on his face when Jongin rubbed his cheek so softly.

The tanned boy cupped the smaller face with both of his hands. He looked right through the boy's eyes without muttering a word.

"You always say that the South and the North should make peace. Then why not you be the king of the South and I rule the North. That way, we both could unite these two kingdoms like it used to be a very long time ago," the tanned boy said wisefully.

Kyungsoo tilted his head to the side. "Why haven't I thought of that?"

"A future king must have the ability to think forward," Jongin said with his head held high, hands circled around the smaller waist and pulled him closer.

"I didn't know you have that in you. You never take things seriously."

"I take you seriously," Jongin stated and pinched Kyungsoo's ass.

The smaller flinched forward, making them move even closer. Kyungsoo felt something poking on his stomach. He looked at the small gap between them with his brows raised.

"Jongin, you're hard already?"

Jongin grinned foolishly. "Umm. You and me. Naked. In the river. Alone. Ring a bell?"

Kyungsoo chuckled. "Aha?" He smiled knowingly.

"We haven't seen each other in almost 3 weeks. I lost count on how many times I've touched myself with the image of you moaning under me," he said seductively. "I missed you dearly. The paleness of your skin, the softness of your lips and the beautiful glints sparkling in your eyes like the shining moon. I missed everything about you, Soo."

That nickname always managed to make Kyungsoo's knees weaken.

"Someone has been paying attention to his literature learning," Kyungsoo teased, fingers playing with Jongin's strands of hair.

"Mother forced me too. If I didn't take literature seriously, she threatened to not let me out into the forest anymore. Then, I won't be able to meet you."

The smaller pulled Jongin closer. "I missed you too, my hunter." Kyungsoo closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together. Their kiss was slow and tender. No sound was heard. Nothing could disturb them anymore. They could spend their time together all they want to.

Right at that moment, Kyungsoo wasn't the prince of the South and Jongin wasn't the prince of the North. Right at that moment they were distance lovers that missed each other dearly. Kyungsoo wished that this moment could last forever. They could hardly meet since they lived in a castle miles apart.

Their lives were almost the same - princes that were summoned to be the future king. Their fates crossed paths. Though the South and the North were sworn enemies, it didn't stop them from loving each other. Though they were separated by the forest that was the only way that allowed them to see each other, they didn't see it as a boundary to continue with their forbidden love.

Jongin's hands sneakily moved along with his instinct. He grabbed both of Kyungsoo's round cheeks and pulled him closer, rubbing their erection against each other. Kyungsoo moaned into the kiss. Jongin licked the lower part of Kyungsoo's lips, asking for entrance which he was granted instantly. His tongue tasted and licked every part of the other's wet cavern.

The tanned man sucked Kyungsoo's tongue making Kyungsoo moan into the kiss as a satisfied smirk smeared on his handsome face. His hands were kneading the fat globes, stimulating Kyungsoo's adrenaline even more. Jongin could feel Kyungsoo's length pressing against his thigh hard from under the water.

They were gasping for oxygen by the time they pulled apart. Jongin threaded his fingers through Kyungsoo's black locks as he pressed their forehead together and whispered huskily,"I want you."

The fair man could see the lust in Jongin's eyes. The need, passion and love woven between their heavy breathing. Kyungsoo kissed Jongin with much more pressure. Their kiss turned urgent and hard. Kyungsoo found himself walking backwards as Jongin cornered him to the side. He laced his fingers behind Jongin's necks, pulling the black locks which earned him multiple groans mixed with moans. He knew Jongin liked it that way.

Kyungsoo gasped when he felt himself being lifted by his thighs but his lips still attached with the other's. He wrapped his legs around the taller waist in reflex since he was afraid of falling. Kyungsoo moaned when Jongin began to grab his ass more harshly yet turning him on even more.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo whispered when Jongin suddenly poked his finger in between his ass cheeks. "Not here. I want to do it properly."

The tanned man grinned. He let Kyungsoo back down on his feet and pulled the shorter one out of the river. Both of them walked under the big tree near the river.

Kyungsoo's eyes widened when he saw a woven carpet laid on the ground.

"I already removed all the hard objects. I don't-” Before Jongin could mutter another word, he was pushed down on the covered ground with a gasp. He watched as Kyungsoo hovered on top of him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I want you to watch me," the smaller whispered lowly next to Jongin's ear.

He grabbed the bottle of clear liquid at the side and coated his middle finger evenly while Jongin was watching him closely. Kyungsoo sat down and spread his legs, making Jongin twitch when he saw the pink rim. Slowly, the smaller brought his finger to his hole, teasing at the rim as he moaned silently. Kyungsoo leaned backwards with his hand pressed on the ground to support his body. He circled around his ass hole with his eyes closed and inserted his finger.

Kyungsoo moved his finger in and out of the small hole, feeling it burn. He coated another finger and inserted two digits. He groaned when it became too tight. It has been a while since the last time he touched his back. Kyungsoo always wanted to keep it only for Jongin.

"Soo, stop teasing me," Jongin breathed heavily while his hand found his way towards his erection and pumped himself lightly. It was so hard not to touch but only to watch. He had been dying to touch his lover for weeks.

"No, you're always the one who teased me. I-I'm- Ahh!" Kyungsoo moaned when he accidentally hit his own prostate. He tried to find it again but failed since his fingers couldn't go deeper than that. Jongin was the only person who could find his prostate and the feeling of his long fingers scratched against it repeatedly pushed him to the brink.

"Kyungsoo, let me," the tanned man launched forward but Kyungsoo pushed him back using his right foot as he spread his hole even wider.

Jongin groaned in annoyance. His hands were aching to touch every part of the boy's exposed body.

The smaller boy let his feet rested on Jongin's shoulder while he scissored himself. Kyungsoo gritted his teeth to hold back the moan when he felt his hole stretched but it wouldn't be big enough to fit Jongin's. Three digits were pumping continuously in and out of his hole. Kyungsoo threw his head to the back when he felt the pleasures crawling on his back. It felt so good.

Jongin was frustrated. He tried to move but Kyungsoo's feet kept on stopping him from moving. His erection was standing hard in glory. He felt his body burning in need. He wanted Kyungsoo. He needed the fair boy now.

Jongin licked Kyungsoo's toes, making the smaller jolt. His tongue traced the inside of the toe's nail as he slowly put it whole into his mouth while his eyes staring at Kyungsoo's promising position with hooded eyes. Jongin sucked the pale toe, hand rubbing the trembling leg up and down in a seductive way.

Kyungsoo kept on stretching himself with his eyes locked with Jongin's. They were teasing each other. Kyungsoo could feel the passion consuming his heart. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Jongin. He needed Jongin.

The heat surrounding them became hotter. The sexual tension was obvious. Kyungsoo put down his feet and pulled out his fingers. He pushed Jongin to lay on his back. Kyungsoo liked the feeling of being the dominant. Usually it has always been the taller doing all the work while he was laying there motionless.

Kyungsoo grabbed Jongin's erection and moved his hand. He spread sufficient lube onto it. He went on his knees as he guided the pulsing length towards his twitching hole. Kyungsoo lowered himself down slowly with a long sigh. His eyes were closed as he felt a part of Jongin moved inside him. He missed this feeling. Jongin was so big in him and his insides felt so full.

Once Kyungsoo has buried Jongin's erection deep inside him, he stays put for a while to let himself get used to the feeling. It stung a bit but the preparation did it part a little to lessen the pain. And still, Jongin was bigger than he thought.

Jongin's hand found its way on Kyungsoo's thighs as he rubbed on it gently to sooth the tense muscles. He loved being inside of Kyungsoo. So tight and so warm.

"You okay, princess?"

Kyungsoo frowned at the sensation. He pulled himself upwards and fall back down, earning a deep moan from the taller.

"Don't-"

He repeated the action.

"-call-"

And again.

"-me-" he panted.

Kyungsoo went even higher and let gravity pull him downwards. They moaned simultaneously as Kyungsoo felt Jongin's length went even deeper than usual. The friction between his wet inside and the pulsing erection was amazing.

"-princess."

"Oh lord. Kyungsoo, you're so tight," the tanned man spoke. He laced his fingers with Kyungsoo's as support while his other hand cupped the fluff ass.

Kyungsoo bounced up and down at an even pace with moans and groans left their parted lips. The pleasures were overwhelming yet it wasn't close to enough. They didn't see each other for a very long time and Kyungsoo wanted this to last for a while. He didn't want it to be a quickie. He wanted to feel each touch, caresses and feelings marked on his body. Kyungsoo wanted to feel everything that  
Jongin was willing to offer.

The tanned boy sat up, pulling Kyungsoo closer to him. He thrust himself upwards while biting his lower lips, a habit of him when he was concentrating. Jongin kept on thrusting and didn't miss a beat of Kyungsoo's beautiful moans singing next to his ear.

Jongin thrust upwards while Kyungsoo pushed downwards. They met in the middle with a gasp from Kyungsoo. Jongin smirked when he knew he found it. He kept on aiming the same spot repeatedly.

"Ahh. J-Jongin. There. Please, right there," Kyungsoo panted between his heavy breathing.

Jongin didn't need to be told twice. He kept on thrusting while their lips met in a sloppy kiss. His mind was cloudy because of the amount of pleasures he never felt before. When he noticed Kyungsoo started to slow down his pace, Jongin flipped the smaller boy to lay down on the ground as he took control. They switched position.

They stopped moving. Jongin kissed Kyungsoo's lips tenderly with tongues licking. Their kiss was slow compared to their rapidly beating hearts. Jongin savoured the taste of Kyungsoo's love and stored it in the deepest part of his mind that he shall never forget. He began to move his hips slowly while their lips still attached.

Kyungsoo locked his ankles behind Jongin's back with his fingers crawling on Jongin's scalp. He felt so lightweight and free whenever he was with Jongin. Obligations towards his father, mother, kingdom and the people were long forgotten. All he could think of at that moment was his obligation towards Jongin.

Jongin's thrust was slow and deep. He moved in a rhythm that sounded like love. The feeling of Kyungsoo's inside surrounding his erection was phenomenal. It was the closest thing he could do with the love of his life. The friction that caused his inside stirred in an unexplainable way was making him fall even harder for Kyungsoo, the prince of the South, the boy he loves so dearly.

They made love under the shady tree with leaves blocking the sun rays as it reflected towards the surrounding and created a circle around them. Their heart became one just like their dream of uniting the two distanced kingdoms. The forest was never there to begin with. But when the war erupted a long time ago, their great ancestors built a boundary between the two powerful kingdoms and hoped they shall never cross paths anymore.

No sound was heard except their love confession towards each other. There were only two beating hearts right at that moment. It was a moment they shall never forget since they won't be having that kind of moment any time soon.

"K-Kyungsoo, I love you."

The smaller boy smiled and planted a long kiss on the other's lips. "I love you too."

Jongin picked up his pace and rammed himself into Kyungsoo. His thrust became harder and faster as his hand found his way circled around Kyungsoo's erection. He pumped Kyungsoo and thrust simultaneously. It didn't take long before Kyungsoo cum with a loud Jongin escaped between his heart-shaped lips.

Jongin came seconds after and painted Kyungsoo's warm inside with his juices. He was still moving and riding his orgasms. The obscene sounds of the white and sticky substance against the wet cavern was filling the silent. Kyungsoo could feel it dripping out from his hole.

The tanned boy kissed Kyungsoo softly with an I love you in between. He pulled himself out of Kyungsoo and laid down next to him. The smaller came crawling closer to him and rested his head on the broad bare chest with his hand wrapped loosely around the waist.

"I'm sleepy," Kyungsoo whispered with his eyes closed.

"We can't sleep here, Soo. What if the guards come looking for you?"

In an instant Kyungsoo sat up."Yifan hyung! Oh lord. I must get back to them before they think I'm missing."

He stood up abruptly but his leg was shaking making him fall back to the ground. Jongin was there to catch him on time.

"You're ok?" Jongin asked caringly.

The smaller nodded his head. "Help me get dress."

"But let me clean your body first."

Jongin carried Kyungsoo towards the river. He washed Kyungsoo's body and massaged the muscles. Once they were cleaned, Jongin grabbed a clean cloth from his sling bag and dried Kyungsoo's body which was leaning against him. He helped the smaller boy get dressed followed by himself.

"Prince Kyungsoo! Prince Kyungsoo!" A voice shouted from a close distance.

Jongin pulled Kyungsoo closer while holding both of the smaller hands. "Remember our promise. We'll be the kings and unite the two kingdoms."

"Never stop loving though we're far apart," Kyungsoo finished the tanned boy's sentence.

They kissed one last time, whispering a couple of I love you.

Kyungsoo walked away.

"In three weeks, I promise I'll find you again!" Jongin shouted.

Kyungsoo smiled sheepishly and turned around with his body hidden behind the tree. "And I promise I'll never stop waiting."

"There you are! Where have you been, prince?" The knight with the small face spoke suddenly which made Kyungsoo jump. When he turned around, Jongin wasn’t there anymore.

"Yifan saw a couple of knights from the North lurking at this part of the forest," he continued.

Kyungsoo raised his brows questioningly.

Yifan appeared from behind the bushes with the other guards following behind. He was sweating with an unexplainable expression married to his face.

"We need to leave now. The men of the North were searching for their missing prince," Yifan informed. They made their way back to the path leading to the castle.

"I heard they were also going hunting," the small face knight spoke.

"A coincidence I believe. Praise to the lord we found our prince," Yifan said in sarcasm. He glared at the smaller boy. He reached out his hand and touched the wet strands of hair while frowning.

"Umm. I took a bath by the river," Kyungsoo faked a chuckle.

Yifan shook his head in disbelief. "You have a lot of explaining to do once your father summons you. I can't keep on covering up your actions, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo nodded his head eagerly. "It's fine. I'm ready to face the consequences."

"What did you do at the river?" Yifan asked with an amusing expression.

"Bathing?"

"Don't act smart around me young man."

Kyungsoo didn't say anything but laughed. They made their way out of the forest and arrived at the castle before dawn.

***

After a warm bath and delicious meal, Kyungsoo went to see his father sitting behind the wooden carved table at his study room.

"Your highness," he bowed with respect.

"Son, come here," the king ordered his older son to move closer.

Kyungsoo hovered towards the table with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Do you have anything to say to me, young man," his father said with an authority voice, putting down the hand written papers on the table.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Father," he started. His eyes locked with his father's. "I think I'm ready to learn about my responsibility."

A smile drawn on King Heechul's face. "I know you'll come to your senses. We'll start tomorrow. Now, go back to your room. You'll need a lot of your energy before we start."

"Yes, father." Kyungsoo bowed with a big smile on his face.

"And son.” There was a brief pause. “I'm proud of you."

Kyungsoo's smile grew even bigger. He headed back to his room with two guards accompanying him. The guards stood by his room door once he got in. Kyungsoo laid down on his bed, lips still smiling wide. He turned his head to the side, staring at the dark clouds through the wide window with the moon and stars hanging at the sky.

"Jongin, dream of me."

The small man tucked himself under the plain duvet while laying on his side with the thoughts of Jongin filling his mind. He recited the promises they made together before he fully closed his eyes.  
3 weeks he shall wait and this pattern would repeat itself. But Kyungsoo would never get tired of waiting because he knew someday he won’t have to wait for that 3 weeks anymore. Once both of them become the king of their own kingdom, they could meet each other freely without much secrecy.

But for now, he shall keep loving Jongin from afar and would never stop till his last breath.


End file.
